


日久生情之第二日

by mitaotiantian



Category: RPS, 德云阁
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitaotiantian/pseuds/mitaotiantian
Relationships: 辫九 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	日久生情之第二日

赌约为七日

本周连更。直到周末完结。

可能中间有点狗血剧情

如果不太合理，就一笔画过吧！

毕竟还有更重要的东西。

……正文部分……

果然天气如预料中的差，航班停飞，高铁停运。两人早起的尴尬，全部化解在行程紧张的焦虑中。

两人一合计，开车去吧，这助理，助演，主办一伙也不少人。其实一车人有点结结巴巴，张云雷在电话讨论人员行程的时候，看了一旁给自己收拾行李的杨九郎。

脖子上的腺体还在隐隐发肿，怎么能和一帮alpha待一个车里，随时随地，杨九郎都有可能失控。

“你们几个人碰头，就可以出发了。我和杨九郎一个车，我们轮着开。”张云雷说完又加了一句，“一辆车太挤，长途不太舒服。”

自然听他的安排，挂了电话，张云雷也就交代了一下。杨九郎自是和往常一样的顺从，打电话的功夫，行李也收拾差不多了。就他们两开一辆车，杨九郎又跑到里间，拿了薄毯，颈枕，想想又带了鼻通，又加了点垫肚子的吃食。

“行了，别收拾了。我看就这样吧！”张云雷看着来来回回走的人，“也不嫌头晕，坐下歇会，一会我们就要出发了。”毛栗子乖乖的坐在沙发上，一静下来，两人无意间散发出来的信息素，有一丝丝的微妙。

“辫儿～可以出发了吧，我休息够了……”杨九郎实在是如坐针毡，手一直在搅动。

“好～那个，走……”张云雷想了一下，“去个洗手间，然后出发。”怎么回事，张云雷也觉得有点尴尬，自己帮忙的哇，慌什么的。

两人爬上了张云雷的SUV，也不怪张云雷提前想得周到。万一杨九郎路上绷不住，他那个小车，两人应该不太方便吧！不过这话，张云雷也没有明说，那栗子毛一直都是有点鹌鹑的状态，肯定是不好意思。自己再说开大车的原因，估计那鹌鹑就熟了！

杨九郎要开车，张云雷也没拦着，看着他状态还不错，让他开会车吧，分分神，放在开车上也好。自己划拉着手机，其实眼睛盯着导航，这一路服务区不多，每个都休息一下也行。  
其实张云雷本心是不想让杨九郎开车的，自己后座有个气垫床，他完全可以睡觉。不过下一个收费站80公里，也行，让他开个一个多小时也行，省的人崩太紧，信息素乱窜。

这个即使没有标记，但是有了鱼水之欢，张云雷通过信息素多多少少能猜到对方的一点情绪。

眯着眼，其实哪里睡得着，车里Omega的苦杏仁味很舒服，张云雷倒有点岁月静好的意思。这也不知道是谁家的道理，刚在这里憧憬未来的，自己的手机不安分的响了！

“磊磊～”黏腻的称呼，是自己的小男朋友。  
“怎么了，宝贝！”张云雷也嘴甜。  
“担心你，这又是下雨天。”  
“没事，我们开车去，已经出发了。”  
“那你注意安全啊，也注意休息。”  
“好的。你乖乖等我回来。”

电话挂了以后，张云雷嘴角上扬，电话那头的人，肯定说了什么特别好听的话。杨九郎不想分心去看副驾驶的人，可是还是忍不住撇到了他的微笑。莫名其妙的酸涩就爬上心头，其实张云雷一直有对象，昨晚～都怪自己，没有把控住，一会给人道个歉吧！

“那个辫儿～昨天……”杨九郎支支吾吾的，半天没说到重点。手里的方向盘却不稳了，车子一个小抖，两人都吓了一跳，好在杨九郎及时稳住，才安全。

“专心开车。”张云雷也吓了一跳，缓了缓说，“昨晚的事，一会服务区再说。”这话没毛病，其实张云雷自己心里也没有底，虽然说帮忙吧，可是就现在想起杨九郎的身子，自己下头的东西就要起火。哎，一会该怎么说呢？你说这事给自己办的，一塌糊涂！

“嗯，好～”杨九郎也收收心神，方向盘在手里，等于两人的性命在自己手里。这12个小时的车程，都是自己和他轮流开，可不能瞎想些有的，没有的。一会到服务区，自己也就不要问了，省的到时候朋友之间再有什么误会。杨九郎这么安慰自己，也就安心多了。

一会的服务区，也就简单的洗脸，停留了一会。一个不想问，另一个也不太想回答，倒也默契。重新出发的时候，杨九郎还是拿上了钥匙，非要再开三小时。

行吧，两人墨迹到中午出发，开了这些时候，再有三小时也就天黑了，到时候让杨九郎休息休息，换自己开。张云雷心里安排了一下，也就顺着他了。

这一路，也就陪着说话，聊天，还能对活。其实两人本来就默契十足，加上杨九郎对自己千依百顺的，所以一直搭档得叫人羡慕。如果没有昨晚那档子，两人之间还能来点荤话，只是当下可不行了！反正张云雷不行，那身子太诱人了！

挥走脑子里这片，污云！！！

天已经渐渐黑了，停下了这个服务区，张云雷叼着烟头，抽完以后想了一会，去超市买了一个薄荷糖。撕开包装丢了一片进嘴巴里。

不抽烟的人，应该不会喜欢烟味的。

“出发了，你安心睡觉吧！”张云雷把人安置在后排了，杨九郎本来不好意思，可是张云雷嘴碎来了一句，发情期的身体没有你想的那么好。顶着红脸蛋乖乖的趴到后头去了。

没有人说话，也是嘴快，说什么发情期啊，真的够了。张云雷恨不得打自己一嘴巴，这个嘴巴比脑子快的毛病。

杨九郎再胡乱的思绪也顶不住疲惫的身体，确实他说的有道理，发情期的身体真的不行。迷迷瞪瞪的睡着了，一个翻身薄毯紧紧的裹着身体了。张云雷看了一眼后视镜，小人睡着了，感觉自己才有点心安。

何时这么关心杨九郎了，奇怪～～

小人睡的安静，开车的也安心。天已经完全黑了，天气恶劣，高速上到没有什么车，张云雷扶了扶眼睛，这个近视眼开车还是要戴上的，安全第一。不知不觉，已经过去4个多小时了，眼看就要到下高速了，张云雷这一路悬着的心也算快归位。

不停的翻身，身下的薄毯越裹越紧，嘴巴里一开始只有呜咽，后头冒出来一个名字，张云雷直接拐下高速，开到一个连路灯都没有地方，停下了。

满车的杏仁味，张云雷蹬掉了自己的鞋，爬到后排的床上，梦里的人果然在叫"辫儿哥哥～"

欲望直冲脑门，顶得有点疼，伸手摸了一下，发情的小穴，果然一手黏腻，张云雷利索的扒了两人的衣服，搂在怀里的小人，软烫的身子居然用屁股去寻找那个热源。

"要命啊，你悠着点。"张云雷一脸黑线，就这哪能进得去，还不得靠自己。这幅身子，又软又烫，真的要命了。

其实不需要这种仪式感，张云雷居然去索取杨九郎亲吻，也不知怎么了，白天里看到栗子毛嘟嘟嘴的时候，就脑补了这双唇的温度。果然和自己想得一样的美好，唇齿间的缠绵，舌头在不整齐的牙齿间的探索。不对，可比想象中甜美太多～

虽然昨夜身体还在纠缠，可是此刻抱在怀里，张云雷觉得自己已经想这幅身子的味道了。微微发烫的温度，这是像抓到了张云雷那根神经，更何况他的抚摸，引来一阵颤抖。当下这种无声的回应，叫张云雷只想往前冲。

也不知怎么的，越想要就越压抑，他居然又去探杨九郎的身下。两指，三指，其实远远不够自己的尺寸，里头的温度让人疯狂。扶着性器就送了进去。

"啊～辫儿～"这下怀里的人睁眼了。是啊，那么大的东西塞进来再没有反映怕就是死人了。身体里的异物，安抚了捣乱的欲望，可是，自己怎么又发情了～～

"我～我看你～"张云雷这下可尴尬了，进退两难，进去的那一刻压根没有想过关键时候身下的人醒了。算了，自己也不是没有吃过见过，没有必要。双手扶着腰，下一个动作就要退出来。

"别～辫儿哥哥"杨九郎叫这个名字其实是下意识的，他的主观的意识里不想那人的退出，所以第一时间就抓住了他的手，也就这个奶音，空气里加重的奶香味，快要盖过苦杏仁的肆虐了。张云雷也就顺水推舟，继续伺候了。

两人都带着心虚，好在有发情期的身体，在欲望升温的时候，情绪和心思其实都不太顶用。只有一味的索取，才能封住这个欲望的泄口。

"辫儿哥哥～"尾调都在上扬，杨九郎恍惚间好像发现，每次自己叫这个，身上的人就特别的用力。又是整根的没入，顶到了，顶到了～杨九郎只能用力的抬起自己发软的腰，才能够得住满泄的欲望。

张云雷觉得自己也是疯了，一次次的去顶那处，宫口被自己顶开了，整个头皮都在发麻，失控了。张云雷在混沌的欲望里，恨不得，恨不得～

杨九郎已经完全不知，只能全力接住张云雷带来的灭顶的快感，只是可惜，太快太多，他一盘散沙，一次次的抬腰，恨不得自己被顶穿，事实是，他的生殖腔确实被顶开了，而且那个作乱的热棒，进去之后就再也不想出来。抵着热壁，深深的送进，只想进去，再进去点～

杨九郎一阵阵喷发的热潮，张云雷也不知是什么制造的，热浪来袭，他居然一个激灵，滑出了生殖腔。在云端空白的人，自然没有意识到身上人的分神。

张云雷突然开口，"我可以咬你吗？"沙哑又激情，说完就攀上了发肿的腺体。最终信息素注进杨九郎身体的时候，张云雷反而退出杨九郎的后穴，一股白浊，控制不住的喷射在两人之间的皮肤上。

好险就差一点，马上控制不住要留在他体内了。张云雷脑子里弯弯绕绕太多，觉得在车里弄身体里不好清理。是吗，那射人家一身的，满车的荷尔蒙就干净了。

七七八八穿好衣服，爬到驾驶座开向酒店。那个后排的小人，也不知是睡是醒。

Fid


End file.
